Busyness and Jealousy
by venyromioneshipper10
Summary: Hermione baru saja menjalani karir sebagai pegawai Kementrian, dan Hermione jadi jarang bertemu dengan Ron. Bagaimana hubungan mereka kalau memang mereka jarang bertemu?


**AN: Hai, aku buat oneshot lagi nih. Dan belum sempet untuk melanjutkan 'After the War' lagi. Tapi oneshot ini skiptime nya dari 'After the War' dari chapter terakhir yang aku publish chapter 27. Karena disini ceritanya Hermione udah lulus dari Hogwarts dan baru menjalani karir sebagai pegawai Kementrian. Kalau kalian belum baca ff aku yang 'After the War' kalian bisa ikutan ceritanya, dan jika ada waktu lagi, aku pasti akan melanjutkan lagi chapter 28 untuk 'After the War'. Read & Review, please xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: Aku bukan J.K. Rowling, jika aku J.K Rowling, aku akan nulis buku tentang kehidupan Ron dan Hermione setelah perang xD**

* * *

 **Busy and Jealousy**

Hermione menghela nafas panjang di depan kaca saat melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih berantakan, rambutnya tidak beraturan, dibawah matanya terlihat ada sedikit bulatan hitam. Hermione mendengus.

Sudah sebulan ini Hermione bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib, semenjak dia memulai karirnya di Kementrian setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Hermione jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu luang karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan sebelum _deadline_ untuk di berikan kepada Bos nya setiap minggu.

Hermione memang sudah memasuki fase kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang, setelah mendapatkan nilai _NEWT_ dan mendapat pekerjaan, Hermione tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya lagi, dia memilih untuk menyewa flat kecil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Kementrian Sihir. Terkadang Hermione belum terbiasa hidup sendiri, dan terkadang juga flat Hermione terlihat berantakan karena dia tidak sempat untuk membereskan barang-barangnya karena kesibukannya untuk bekerja. Karena itu, Hermione sering memakai mantera untuk membereskan barang-barangnya secara instan. Hermione harus hati-hati jika ingin memakai sihir di daerah flatnya, karena dia tinggal di daerah Muggle, pemilik flat Hermione juga seorang Muggle dan tempat tinggalnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Hermione.

Hermione mendengus, dan pergi mandi untuk menjalani rutinitasnya di pagi hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione kembali menatap dirinya di depan kaca, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Hermione tersenyum saat melihat rambutnya terlihat bagus saat basah seperti ini.

Hermione mengambil baju kerjanya, memakainya dan pergi ke dapur, membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Hermione menggoreng telur dan sosis, menyiapkan piring di meja dan membuat segelas teh hangat.

Setelah selesai sarapan Hermione pun bersiap untuk pergi ke Kementrian, megunci pintu dan bergegas ke luar ruangan flat. Flat Hermione memang kecil, tetapi ruangan flat yang Hermione tempati cukup besar karena memang tempat itu khusus tempat tinggal untuk orang-orang seperti Hermione, orang-orang yang berkarir dan ingin tinggal sendiri di flat agar lebih dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka.

"Ingin berangkat, Hermione?" sapa seorang wanita yang sudah lumayan tua di sebrang Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kepada Ibu pemilik flatnya. "Selamat pagi, Mrs. Jones."

"Selamat pagi." balas Mrs. Jones ramah.

"Iya, aku akan berangkat sekarang." senyum Hermione.

Mrs. Jones tersenyum dan terlihat heran sesaat.

Hermione tetap melihat Mrs. Jones dan bertanya-tanya. Apa ada yang aneh di dirinya? Mengapa Mrs. Jones terlihat heran seperti itu. Seketika Hermione merasa gelisah dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Umm, ada apa, Mrs. Jones?"

"Kau tidak bersama dengannya?" kata Mrs. Jones pada Hermione.

"Dengannya?" tanya Hermione heran.

Mrs. Jones tersenyum lagi. "Pria yang waktu itu mengantarmu pindahan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Oh." Wajah Hermione seketika memerah. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya lagi beberapa minggu ini, Mrs. Jones."

Hermione tahu yang di maksud Mrs. Jones adalah Ron. Hermione merasa malu jika Ibu flat nya membahas tentang laki-laki yang Hermione cintai itu, wajahnya seketika memerah lagi.

"Sungguh?" kata Mrs. Jones yang terdengar seperti ingin tahu sekali.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Dia mungkin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu juga denganku. Dan juga waktu kami tidak pernah pas untuk bertemu."

"Oh, seperti itu.." angguk Mrs. Jones. "Yasudah, segeralah pergi bekerja sebelum terlambat."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Mrs. Jones." senyum Hermione dan berjalan meninggalkan Mrs. Jones.

Hermione berjalan menuju Kementrian, dan pikirannya terbang memikirkan Ron. Hermione dan Ron memang belum bertemu beberapa minggu ini, saat di Kementrian, Hermione juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ron, bahkan melihat wajahnya dari jarak jauh pun tidak pernah. Hermione tidak sempat untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Ron yang tinggal bersama Harry di Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Dan Ron pun juga sepertinya tidak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi Hermione di flat nya.

Hermione mendengus. Hermione merindukan Ron, sangat merindukannya. Sekarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron juga susah sekali di dapatkan, padahal mereka berdua bekerja di dalam satu gedung yang sama. Saat Hermione masih di Hogwarts, dia dan Ron juga jarang sekali bertemu, karena memang jarak mereka yang jauh. Dan sekarang, walaupun mereka bekerja di gedung yang sama tetapi mereka juga jarang bertemu.

Hermione menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, saat jam istirahat nanti, Hermione ingin mencoba menemui Ron di kantornya dan mengajaknya untuk istirahat bersama. Hermione berharap bahwa Ron ada di kantornya dan tidak menjalani misi di luar.

"Pagi, Hermione.. kau terlihat murung." sapa seorang wanita saat Hermione sampai di kantor departemennya.

"Oh, pagi, Lisa." jawab Hermione pada Lisa. Lisa Palyson adalah rekan kerja Hermione di departemen, wanita berkulit putih, dan mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam yang indah. Terkadang Hermione iri dengan rambut indah milik Lisa Palyson ini.

Hermione duduk di mejanya yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting Kementrian mengenai makhluk-makhluk gaib.

Lisa mendekatkan kursinya ke sebelah meja Hermione. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba tersenyum pada Lisa. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione tahu bahwa Lisa tidak betul-betul percaya padanya, tetapi sepertinya Lisa tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, dan Lisa pun kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Hermione mengambil dokumen mengenai Centaur dan menyalin laporan mengenai hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka akhir-akhir ini. Di dalam satu kantor terdapat beberapa meja pegawai, tetapi memang Lisa satu-satunya rekan kerja yang membuat Hermione nyaman, karena mungkin usia Lisa tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hermione. Beberapa pegawai yang berada satu kantor dengan Hermione banyak yang usia nya berbeda jauh dengan Hermione dan Lisa, mereka senior-senior yang sangat ramah, tetapi ada satu atau dua orang yang Hermione anggap menyebalkan, tetapi Hermione tetap menghormati mereka, tentu saja.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan mengenai bagaimana cara mengusir Jembalang dari kebun?" tanya Lisa saat Hermione masih sibuk menyalin laporannya mengenai Centaur.

"Sudah kuselesaikan beberapa hari lalu." jawab Hermione tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada laporannya.

"Apa?" tanya Lisa tidak percaya.

Saat Hermione ingin menjawab pernyataan Lisa, Hermione melihat Alperen Ahlens— _Bos Hermione_ —berjalan dari ujung koridor, Hermione segera meyalin kembali laporannya.

"Ada ap—" Lisa melihat ke ujung koridor dan sadar siapa itu, dia pun juga kembali ke pekerjannya.

Hermione melirik ke ujung koridor dan mendapati bahwa Bos nya sedang membaca salah satu laporan pegawai di ujung meja. Mata Hermione kembali ke laporan yang sedang dia salin. Mendengar suara langkah Mr. Ahlens bersama asistennya, Emily Jarred yang semakin dekat.

"Selamat pagi." kata Mr. Ahlens yang sekarang berdiri di sebrang meja Hermione dan Lisa.

"Selamat pagi, _sir."_ jawab Hermione dan Lisa secara bersamaan.

Mr. Ahlens berjalan ke meja Lisa dan melihat dokumen-dokumen di mejanya, dan meminta Emily untuk mencatat apa yang Mr. Ahlens katakan. Emily mengangguk sesambil menulis yang di bicarakan Mr. Ahlens. Hermione bisa melihat Lisa yang terlihat tegang disana. Setelah beberapa menit melihat-lihat laporan Lisa, Mr. Ahlens berjalan ke meja Hermione. Dia mengambil salah satu laporan Hermione mengenai Jembalang, membacanya sesaat.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan ini, Granger?" tanya Mr. Ahlens.

"Sudah, _sir."_ angguk Hermione.

Mr. Ahlens tidak terlihat seperti Lisa yang heran, dan dia juga tidak terlihat kagum juga. Mr. Ahlens mengangguk dan mengembalikan laporan Hermione di meja. "Kau kirim laporan ini ke Pak Mentri, kurasa dia ingin melihatnya. Kau bisa pergi bersama Emily ke lantai satu sekarang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

"Baiklah, _sir."_ Hermione segera memasukan dokumen mengenai Jembalang ke map nya, dan berjalan keluar bersama Emily.

Hermione dan Emily terdiam saat berjalan menuju kantor Pak Mentri, toh mereka berdua tidak begitu kenal satu sama lain, Hermione sering melihatnya bersama Mr. Ahlens dan jarang sekali bertemu personal dengannya. Hermione memeluk map di kedua lengannya. Saat Hermione dan Emily ingin memasuki lift, Hermione melihat Ron, hati Hermione berdegup kencang, dia tersenyum dan ingin mendekati Ron tetapi Hermione berhenti saat melihat Ron tertawa bersama Michelle dan tim Ron yang lain. Hermione memang sudah tahu bahwa Ron satu tim dengan Michelle, wanita yang tampilannya bisa di bilang oke walaupun dia seorang Auror, tetapi baru kali ini Hermione melihat secara langsung bagaimana hubungan Ron dengan Michelle, mereka terlihat sangat dekat, karena yang Hermione tahu, Ron tidak mempunyai teman dekat perempuan kecuali Hermione sendiri. Rasa kecemburuan mendatangi Hermione, saat dia melihat ke ujung jalan lagi, Ron dan timnya sudah tidak kelihatan. Apa mereka ada misi di luar? Gagal sudah rencana Hermione untuk bisa makan siang bersama Ron.

"Granger, kenapa kau diam disana? Ayo cepatlah." kata Emily yang berdiri di pinggir lift.

Hermione segera sadar dari lamunannya, dan bergegas memasuki lift bersama dengan Emily.

Setelah urusan Hermione selesai dengan Pak Mentri, Emily kembali ke kantor nya dan Hermione mencoba untuk menemui Ron di kantornya. Hermione berjalan tergesa di lantai dua, menuju ke kantor Auror, karena Hermione ingin segera bertemu dengan Ron. Saat berpikiran seperti itu Hermione tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Oh—aku minta maaf— _Harry?"_ kata Hermione saat dia sadar siapa orang itu.

" _Hermione?!_ " kata Harry membenarkan kaca matanya yang miring. "Apa kau ada pertemuan dengan para pegawai Auror disini?"

"Tidak." jawab Hermione apa adanya, Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hermione mendesah pelan. "Dimana Ron?"

Harry mengangguk karena sudah mengetahui jawabannya kenapa Hermione ke kantor Auror. "Dia dan timnya ada misi di luar, dan mereka sudah berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu."

Hermione mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry saat melihat raut wajah gelisah Hermione.

Hermione memeluk mapnya dengan erat. "Sudah beberapa minggu ini kami tidak bertemu, Harry. Dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengabariku apa-apa."

"Ron berniat untuk mengunjungimu minggu ini." kata Harry tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione berbinar-binar. Harry tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"Benar." kata Harry berjalan ke pinggir dinding agar pegawai lain bisa melewati koridor kantor dengan bebas. "Karena dia ingin mengajakmu menjadi pasangannya untuk Ministry Ball nanti."

"Ministry Ball?" tanya Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Karena Hermione tidak mendengar mengenai acara ini, apa mungkin Harry mengada-ngada atau apa Hermione saja yang tidak mendengarnya?

"Kau tidak tahu acara yang akan diadakan oleh Kementrian?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, Hermione—"

"Potter!" Seorang laki-laki di ujung koridor memanggil Harry.

"Maaf, Hermione aku harus kembali." kata Harry setelah menengok ke salah satu kantor di ujung koridor.

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, maaf, aku sudah menganggumu."

"Tidak sama sekali." balas Harry, menengok ke ujung koridor lagi, laki-laki itu menunggunya di depan pintu kantor. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Hermione melihat Harry yang sudah berbelok di ujung koridor, menghela nafas dan bersiap kembali ke kantornya. Sesaat Hermione sampai di kantornya, dia bisa melihat Lisa yang tidak pindah dari tempat sebelumnya. Lisa mendongak saat pintu kantor terbuka, "Berjalan baik?"

"Ya, seperti itulah.." kata Hermione menaruh map ke meja dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Hermione, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, kau bisa cerita padaku." kata Lisa menatap Hermione prihatin.

"Apa benar Kementrian akan mengadakan Ministry Ball?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Jadi itu yang menganggumu sejak pagi tadi?" jawab Lisa tertawa.

Hermione mendengus dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Hermione pikirkan sejak pagi, tetapi Hermione terlalu malas menceritakan detilnya pada Lisa.

Lisa berhenti tertawa dan menatap Hermione. "Ya. Kementrian akan mengadakannya dua minggu dari sekarang, bukannya sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu?."

"Aku tidak ingat kau memberitahuku." kata Hermione mengangkat alis.

Lisa mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan laporan-laporanmu itu."

Hermione terdiam, melihat Lisa yang sudah mulai menulis kembali laporan di mejanya. Dan memang jika Ron ingin mengajak Hermione untuk pergi berdua ke Ministry Ball, Hermione tidak sabar untuk itu. Tetapi yang mengganggu pikiran Hermione sekarang adalah Michelle, dia terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Ron, dan Ron juga terlihat seolah memang sudah mengenal Michelle lama. Dan ada satu hal yang Hermione pikirkan, Michelle hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Ron, toh mereka satu tim. Sedangkan bersama Hermione, Ron pun jarang bertemu dengannya, dulu waktu mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, Hermione dan Ron juga tidak pernah tidak bertemu, mereka bertemu setiap hari. Dan sekarang, Ron malah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan lain.

Ya, Hermione tahu bahwa Ron dan Michelle tidak benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua, karena Ron bersama timnya yang lain. Kalau Hermione tidak salah, nama anggota tim Ron itu ada Jacob, Sam, Geralt dan… Michelle.

Hermione mendesah pelan dan mencoba kembali ke pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk di mejanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hermione bersiap untuk kembali ke flat nya karena jam kerja sudah berakhir. Hermione mengambil dokumen yang akan dia promosikan untuk Bos nya esok lusa, mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Lisa dan keluar kantor.

Hermione berjalan di kerumunan para pegawai yang juga ingin kembali ke rumah mereka. Saat Hermione berada di Aula Kementrian, dia melihat Harry dan memanggilnya.

"Harry!" kata Hermione berjalan mendekati Harry.

"Oh, hi, Hermione." kata Harry berhenti menunggu Hermione yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ron belum kembali?" tanya Hermione saat sudah berada dekat Harry. Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

"Kurasa dia akan kembali nanti malam, seperti biasa." jawab Harry, dan menengok melihat Hermione. "Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang Michelle?" kata Hermione yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Harry.

"Michelle yang satu tim dengan Ron?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu mengenainya." jawab Harry pelan. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Harry memerhatikan Hermione sekali lagi. "Kau.. tidak cemburu dengannya, kan?"

Hermione terdiam. Mencari tahu jawabannya yang tepat. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Herm—"

"Ya!" kata Hermione lantang. "Yang hanya 'ku tahu adalah bahwa dia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Ron. Dan aku juga tadi melihat mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab."

Harry mengajak Hermione ke pinggir jalan agar pegawai lain tidak merasa aneh melihat tingkah Hermione. "Michelle itu anggota tim Ron, Hermione. Dan juga mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada Jacob, Sam dan Geralt juga." kata Harry sabar.

Hermione juga sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tetapi membayangkan Ron menghabiskan waktu dengan perempuan lain membuat hati Hermione panas. Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke tengah jalan, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menuju tujuan mereka.

Hermione mendengar Harry mendesah pelan di sebelahnya. "Lagi pula bukannya kau sudah tahu bahwa Ron satu tim dengan Michelle sejak awal dia mengikuti pelatihan Auror?"

"Waktu itu aku belum melihat secara langsung kedekatan mereka, Harry."

"Kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja, dan kau tahu itu." kata Harry meyakinkannya. "Karena aku juga demikian dengan salah satu anggota timku, Sally. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu bahwa aku hanya mencintai Ginny."

Hermione terdiam.

"Kau harus percaya pada Ron." kata Harry.

"Aku percaya pada Ron!" balas Hermione sinis. "Hanya saja, perasaan ini terus mengangguku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia, Harry."

"Aku tahu.." kata Harry menenangkannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Ron.. itu dia disana—"

Hermione menoleh melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan Harry. Ron sedang berjalan bersama timnya, Michelle berada di belakangnya dan Ron berjalan bersebelahan dengan Jacob.

"Ron!" teriak Harry, dan saat itu Ron menoleh, dia tersenyum padanya dan pada Hermione. Perut Hermione jungkir balik, mungkin karena mereka berdua belum bertemu beberapa minggu ini.

Ron berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Harry yang diikuti tim nya. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione melihat secara dekat anggota tim Ron yang lain.

"Hi, kalian berdua belum pulang?" kata Ron yang sudah dekat dengan mereka.

Hermione terdiam, melihat Harry yang melihatnya juga. "Ya, begitulah." jawab Harry canggung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ron yang sangat jelas bertanya pada Hermione, karena dia memegang lengan Hermione. Hermione melihat Ron yang menatapnya khawatir, Hermione menggeleng pelan dan saat itu Ron memeluk Hermione. Hermione membalas pelukan Ron dan bisa melihat Michelle di balik bahu Ron, saat itu Ron melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione tersenyum pada Ron. Perasaan bahagia memasuki tubuh Hermione. Mungkin Harry benar, bahwa Ron hanya mencintai Hermione walaupun dia dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

"Oh, iya.. aku yakin kalian belum saling bertegur sapa." kata Ron saat melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hermione. "Hermione, perkenalkan ini anggota timku, ada Jacob, Sam, Geralt dan Michelle."

Hermione menjabat tangan mereka dan tersenyum. Melihat Michelle sedekat ini untuk pertama kalinya, dan dia memang terlihat sangat can— Hermione tidak ingin mengakuinya jelas-jelas.

"Dan Jacob, Sam, Geralt, Michelle.. perkenalkan ini adalah pacarku— _aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalnya_ — dia adalah Hermione." Kata Ron tertawa saat Hermione memukul pelan lengan Ron.

Hermione melihat Michelle yang tersenyum di samping Sam, Hermione kemudian melihat Harry yang menahan tawanya. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah selesai dengan misinya?" kata Harry pada Ron.

Ron tersenyum lebar. "Lebih cepat dari yang kami kira."

"Wow, hebat! Aku yakin kalian akan mendapat nilai tambahan nanti." jawab Harry bergairah.

"Itu semua berkat Ron." kata Michelle yang diikuti anggukan dari Jacob, Sam dan Geralt. "Dia sangat baik merapalkan beberapa mantra pelucut."

Ron tersenyum pada Michelle. Hati Hermione mencelos melihat Ron memberikan senyuman pada perempuan lain.

"Oh, er—kerja bagus, Ron." jawab Harry kaku, dan melirik Hermione.

Hermione mendesah pelan dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya, tahu bahwa Harry merasa tidak enak dengan Hermione karena pembahasan ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor untuk memberi laporan pada Stanford," kata Ron pada Hermione dan Harry. "Apa kalian bersedia menungguku beberapa menit?"

"Baiklah." kata Hermione, setelah itu Ron dan timnya pun meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry di Aula Kementrian. Hermione memperhatikan mereka hingga mereka menghilang saat menaiki lift.

"Sudahlah, Hermione jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." kata Harry.

Hermione tidak menghiraukan Harry dan tetap menunggu Ron. Hermione tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ron pun muncul di Aula Kementrian, Ron menggandeng tangan Hermione dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar dari Kementrian. Harry segera kembali ke Grimmauld Place dan Ron mengantar Hermione ke flat nya.

Hermione dan Ron sudah sampai di flat, Hermione mencari kunci dan membuka pintu flatnya. Hermione menggandeng Ron masuk ke flat nya. Sepertinya Mrs. Jones sedang tidak ada dirumah, karena rumahnya terlihat sepi dan terkunci rapat.

Hermione melepas sepatu dan menaruh tasnya di sofa, tidak melepaskan tangan Ron. Mereke berdua bertatapan beberapa detik, Hermione menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Ron. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ron tersenyum, dan Hermione mencium bibir Ron dengan antusias. Ron terkejut, tetapi membalasnya dengan antusias juga, dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul Hermione. Hermione mendalamkan ciumannya, menaruh satu tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Ron yang sangat dia sukai, Ron membalas dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Hermione.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman dengan panas, Hermione melepaskan ciumannya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

" _Bloody hell, Hermione."_ kata Ron yang masih terengah-engah.

Hermione terkekeh dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ron. "Apa?"

Ron tersenyum, dia duduk di sofa dan mengajak Hermione untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Hermione menurutinya, dia menatap mata Ron dengan sangat dalam, mengelus-elus pipi Ron dengan sayang. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Huh?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Hermione.

"Aku merindukanmu juga,"

"Kau sibuk bekerja."

"Kau juga." senyum Ron.

Mereke terdiam, hanya menatap satu sama lain. Hermione hanya mengelus pipi Ron.

"Harry bilang padaku bahwa ada acara Ministry Ball dua minggu lagi," kata Hermione.

"Yeah.. dan apa kau mau pergi ke Ministry Ball bersamaku?"

Hermione tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu meminta, tentu saja aku mau."

Ron mengecup bibir Hermione. Setelah itu Hermione bersandar di pangkuan Ron, menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ron. Mereka terdiam seperti itu, menikmati kedekatan mereka seperti itu. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa laporan yang harus Hermione selesaikan , tetapi itu bisa ditunda karena sekarang dia sedang nyaman berdua bersama Ron. Lagipula belakangan terkahir ini Hermione sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, hingga susah sekali berduaan dengan Ron seperti ini, jadi Hermione tidak ingin melewatkan momen indah berdua dengan Ron saat ini.

Ron melingkarkan satu tangan di bahu Hermione dan mencium keningnya. Hermione tersenyum, memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa hangatnya berada di pelukan Ron. Saat seperti ini, Hermione tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Michelle, atau apapun. Karena sekarang yang ada di pikiran Hermione adalah Ron.

-RWHG-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Ministry Ball dilaksanakan. Hermione berdiri di depan kaca untuk memakai sedikit make-up ke pesta. Ron akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi, dan mereka berdua akan bertemu dengan Harry dan Ginny di depan Kementrian.

Hermione memakai gaun biru laut muda yang panjangnya selutut, gaun yang dibelinya bersama Ginny saat mereka berdua berbelanja di wilayah Muggle tepat sehari sesudah mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Hermione melihat dirinya lagi di depan kaca, memastikan bahwa penampilannya terlihat bagus.

Hermione tersenyum saat melihat dirinya yang sudah terlihat oke. Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione dan Ron pergi ke pesta sebagai pasangan kekasih. Karena terakhir mereka ke pesta itu saat pernikahan Bill dan Fleur yang sudah satu tahun lamanya, dan saat itu juga Hermione dan Ron belum resmi menjadi kekasih, tetapi saat itu mereka sudah terbuka dengan perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Hermione tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Suara pintu terdengar, senyuman Hermione bertambah lebar karena Ron-nya sudah datang.

Hermione segera membuka pintu dan bisa melihat Ron memakai jas dan dasi yang di tutupi dengan jubahnya.

"Wow, Hermione, kau terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih, Ron." kata Hermione yang wajahnya memerah.

Ron mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione dan Hermione segera menaruh satu jari di bibir Ron untuk menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron yang terdengar sedikit sebal.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. "Aku sudah memakai sedikit lipstick, Ronald, jangan kau menghancurkannya."

Ron mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu memakainya, kalau begitu."

"Ron, kita akan bertemu dengan orang-orang penting di Kementrian, jadi—"

" _Fine!"_ kata Ron sebal. "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Hermione mengangguk, mengambil tas kecilnya dan segera mengunci pintu untuk pergi bersama Ron. Di depan Kementrian Hermione dan Ron bertemu dengan Harry dan Ginny. Setelah itu mereka memasuki Kementrian bersama.

Di dalam banyak sekali penyihir yang menghadiri pesta, karena para pegawai Kementrian membawa pasangan mereka, jadi Kementrian Sihir sangatlah ramai. Disana Hermione melihat Emily bersama pasangannya, Emily terlihat santai, tidak seperti saat di jam kerja. Mungkin Emily terlalu _stress_ dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau melihat siapa?" tanya Ron di sebelah Hermione. Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata Ron memperhatikan Hermione.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

Hermione melihat Ron yang sedang menatapnya, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hermione katakan. Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku melihat Emily, perempuan yang disana. Dia adalah asisten bosku, dia terlihat berbeda dengan sehari-hari yang aku lihat saat bekerja."

Ron mengangkat alisnya. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, tetapi disana dia terlihat sangat.. senang?"

"Mungkin karena dia sekarang bisa membawa pacarnya.." kata Ron tersenyum pada Hermione.

Wajah Hermione memerah, dan tersenyum pada Ron. Mungkin Ron benar, dan mungkin juga Emily sama seperti Hermione yang jarang bertemu dengan pacarnya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Hi, Hermione." sapa Lisa yang berjalan dekat Hermione.

"Hi, Lisa," senyum Hermione. "Oh, perkenalkan, Lisa ini pacarku, Ron. Dan Ron, ini rekan kerjaku, Lisa."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ron." kata Lisa saat sudah menjabat tangan Ron. "Dan aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" kata Ron tertawa.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Karena dia merasa belum pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Ron pada Lisa.

"Ya, seperti itulah.." jawab Lisa, menatap Hermione. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau pacaran dengan Ron?"

"Kau sudah mengenal Ron?" tanya Hermione bingung.

Lisa tertawa. "Ya ampun, Hermione.. pacarku juga bekerja di Departemen Auror, dan dia sangat mengenal Ron."

"Siapa?" kata Ron penasaran.

Lisa melihat Ron dan tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau mengenal Jimmie Fawcett, Ron?"

"Oh, yeah.. Jadi, Jimmie pacarmu?"

Lisa mengangguk. "Dia sedang bertemu dengan temannya, jadi aku akan menyusulnya. Sampai jumpa, Hermione, Ron." Setelah berkata itu Lisa pun menghilang.

"Kau mengenal Jimmie?" kata Hermione pada Ron.

"Ya, dia ketua tim C, jadi kami sering bertemu setiap harinya."

Hermione mengangguk.

Keramaian Ministry Ball semakin seru karena ada beberapa tampilan band penyihir yang tampil malam itu. Hermione tidak melepas pegangannya pada Ron sejak awal, dan beberapa waktu lalu Harry dan Ginny menghilang entah kemana, mungkin mereka sedang mencari tempat untuk berciuman? Hermione tertawa membayangkannya. Karena Harry dan Ginny juga jarang bertemu, jadi malam ini kesempatan bagus untuk berdua dengan pasangan.

Setelah beberapa saat Harry dan Ginny sudah berkumpul kembali dengan Hermione dan Ron. Mereka berempat duduk di meja bersama, menyantap makanan ringan yang sudah di sediakan di meja. Hermione bersandar di bahu Ron saat Ron sedang menyantap kue cake. Ginny sedang asik mengobrol dengan Harry di sebrang Hermione.

Dan Ginny tertawa saat melihat Ron tersedak dengan makanannya, Hermione segera mengambil segelas air putih dan mengelus punggung Ron. Ron meminum air yang di berikan Hermione dan dia bilang ingin ke toilet.

Hermione mengobrol dengan Harry dan Ginny, menunggu Ron yang belum kembali sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Apa Ron baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali dari toilet?

"Mungkin dia bertemu dengan temannya dan mengobrol." kata Ginny mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Aku akan mencarinya.." kata Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kami juga ikut mencari." kata Ginny yang juga bangkit diikuti oleh Harry.

Hermione, Ginny dan Harry berjalan mencari Ron di kerumunan penyihir yang sedang berkubu. Hermione berjalan tergesa di depan Ginny dan Harry. Dan saat itu Hermione melihat Ron sedang berbicara dengan empat perempuan, dan salah satu nya adalah Michelle. Rasa panas di hati Hermione kembali berkobar.

"Wow.. Ron ternyata mengobrol dengan para perempuan." kata Ginny hati-hati.

"Mereka itu anggota tim Auror, aku yakin Ron hany—hei, Hermione!" teriak Harry saat melihat Hermione berjalan ke arah mereka.

"—dan ingat saat Dylan mencoba untuk melucuti Ron saat pelatihan? Ternyata malah dia yang kena akibatnya." Terdengar suara kekehan perempuan yang lain saat Michelle berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau hebat, Ron—"

"Benar—"

"Luar biasa."

"Tidak juga, kalian melebihkannya." kata Ron santai.

Hermione bisa mendengar jelas para perempuan itu sedang tertawa geli. Kecemburuan di hati Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ron." kata Hermione saat dia sudah dekat dengan mereka. Semua mata memandang Hermione, tetapi Hermione hanya menatap mata Ron.

"Hermione," kata Ron saat membalikan badannya untuk melihat Hermione.

"Aku, Harry dan Ginny sudah menunggumu disana," kata Hermione terdengar kesal, dan dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Ginny dan Harry di belakangnya. "Kami pikir ada sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Oh, maaf.. aku bertemu dengan mereka disini, dan kami mengobrol sebentar." kata Ron yang terdengar tidak memahami kekesalan Hermione.

"Tenang, Hermione, Ron tidak apa-apa," kata Michelle tersenyum, Hermione mengabaikannya. "Lagipula jika ada sesuatu terjadi, aku yakin Ron akan bisa mengatasinya, ya kan?" Michelle bertanya pada teman-temannya, dan mereka menyutujui pernyataan Michelle.

 _Oh, seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalnya!_

"Dengar—"

"Ya! Kau benar, Michelle." kata Harry memotong pembicaraan Hermione. "Ron pasti bisa mengatasinya, karena dia ketua timmu, jadi kau tahu itu, pasti."

Hermione mendelik pada Harry, tetapi Harry tidak menatap Hermione. "Tetapi, maaf.. kami tidak bisa lama-lama, kami harus kembali karna ada pertemuan dengan teman-teman lama kami. Ayo, Ron." Ajak Harry menarik lengan Ron dan Hermione pergi dari sana.

"Apa itu tadi?" kata Ron jengkel, karena dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Harry. "Memangnya kita ada pertemuan dengan teman lama disini?"

Harry melirik Hermione yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya. Ginny terlihat heran, sama seperti Ron.

"Hermione mencarimu, aku dan Ginny hanya menemaninya."

Ron melihat Hermione dengan heran. "Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku pergi ke toilet, kan?"

Hermione menatap Ron tajam. "Yang aku tahu kau tadi sedang mengobrol manis dengan perempuan-perempuan itu!"

"Ya, sebelum itu aku memang ke toilet dan mereka mengajakku untuk mengobrol." kata Ron heran.

Hermione mengabaikan Ron, mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Harry dan Ginny hanya bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain, hanya menyaksikan Hermione dan Ron yang sedang berdebat.

Hermione merasakan langkah kaki Ron mendekatinya, Ron memeluk Hermione. Tidak tahu kenapa, walaupun Hermione sedang kesal dengan Ron tetapi Hermione tidak menolak untuk di peluk Ron, dan Ron juga seperti sudah sangat tahu bagaimana membuat Hermione luluh jika sedang kesal.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian sendiri, kalau begitu." kata Ginny, setelah itu dia pun pergi bersama dengan Harry.

Hermione dan Ron tetap berpelukan satu sama lain. Hermione terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Kau cemburu dengan mereka?" kata Ron terdengar geli.

"Tidak,"

Ron tersenyum. "Oke,"

"Ya." gumam Hermione.

"Apa?"

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ron, dia mencium bibir Ron pelan.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau menciumku?" tanya Ron tertawa.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Aku sudah menghapus lipstick di bibirmu,"

"Aku tidak perduli."

Hermione dan Ron saling bertatapan beberapa saat. Hermione mendengar Ron mendesah pelan. "Apa sebenarnya yang menganggumu, Hermione?"

Hermione tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana reaksi Ron jika memang Hermione mengakui kalau dia memang cemburu dengan Michelle, karena Michelle adalah anggota tim Ron. Jika Hermione memang tidak suka kalau Ron sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Michelle, lalu apa yang Hermione akan lakukan? Meminta Ron agar Michelle mengundurkan diri dari pelatihan Auror? Itu tidak mungkin!

"Hermione?" kata Ron tenang.

Hermione menatap mata indah Ron. "Aku hanya tidak suka jika melihat kau dengan perempuan lain."

Ron tertawa, "Ya ampun, Hermione.. mereka hanya rekan kerjaku."

"Karena aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil, dan yang aku tahu kau tidak memiliki teman perempuan dekat kecuali aku.. Dan lihat sekarang, teman perempuanmu bertambah banyak saat kau bekerja di Departemen Auror, bisa saja kau perlahan mempunyai perasa—"

"Sshhh!" kata Ron menaruh satu jarinya di bibir Hermione. "Apa yang kau katakan, huh?" tanya Ron sebal.

Hermione hanya menatap Ron, dan Ron menaruh satu tangan di pipi Hermione. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali 'kan, kalau perasaanku hanya untukmu, Hermione."

Hermione hanya terdiam.

"Lagipula, aku yang harusnya berpikiran seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Yeah, aku sudah mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakanmu di Kementrian, Hermione.. terutama para pegawai pria di atasku," kata Ron tertawa kaku. "Mereka berkata bahwa kau sangat jenius dan—"

" _I don't care about them!"_ kata Hermione tegas. "Kau juga seharusnya sudah tahu, kalau kau 'lah satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai! Dan aku tidak perduli orang mau berkata apa!"

"Pria?" kata Ron tidak percaya.

Hermione mendesah pelan, tersenyum pada Ron dan memegang kedua tangan Ron. "Kau sudah menjadi pria yang hebat, Ron.. kau bukan lagi anak belasan tahun, tetapi kau sudah menjadi pria yang hebat. Aku sangat bangga padamu."

Ron tersenyum saat mendengar Hermione berkata seperti itu.

" _I love you."_ gumam Ron, menaruh keningnya di kening Hermione.

" _I love you too. So much."_

Ron memegang satu pipi Hermione dan mencium bibirnya. Perasaan Hermione sangat senang, karena mereka sudah saling terbuka satu sama lain. Terasa aneh jika Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ron. Dan Hermione yakin, Ron pun juga seperti itu. Hermione mengakui bahwa dia merasa cemburu jika ada perempuan dekat dengan Ron, dan Ron pun juga mengakui bahwa dia cemburu jika ada seorang pria yang membicarakan Hermione.

Hermione sendiri tidak perduli orang itu berbicara apa tentang dirinya, yang jelas adalah.. Ron juga merasakan hal yang sama jika ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Dan lagipula jika memang ada pria yang mendekatinya, hati Hermione hanya untuk Ron. Mereka bukan Ron, dan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Ron dari hati Hermione. Seolah memang nama Ron sudah melekat di hati Hermione. Terkadang, jika memang kita sudah memilki satu orang yang kita cintai, kita tidak akan mudah bisa menghapus namanya dari hati kita. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione terhadap Ron.

Dan jika kedepannya nanti Hermione dan Ron tidak setiap hari bertemu, tetapi ada satu hal yang harus mereka lakukan didalam hubungan mereka, yaitu: Kepercayaan.

* * *

 **AN: Tolong review nyaaa.. Terima kasih! xoxo**


End file.
